Chess pieces
by autumnleaves1
Summary: Kalinda and Lana continue their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chess pieces**

Kalinda and Lana (Kalana)

Because there's a lack of Kalinda/Lana fanfiction and I'm sick of it:P

Set after episode 403.

**Chapter 1: Power play**

Kalinda pulled out her phone from somewhere in her cleavage. She had no pockets in her skin tight dress and shirt combo and she was damned if she was going to cover her outfit with a jacket with convenient pockets or carry a bag around with her. She tapped in a number and raised the phone to her ear as she stood outside Lockhart Gardner.

"Hey" Kalinda said almost shyly

"Hey" The other voice said down the phone instantly recognising Kalinda's voice.

"How are you Kalinda?"

"Well, since the last time you saw me which was last night; great" Kalinda smiled

"I haven't forgotten" Lana chuckled "I've been thinking about it all day actually. It's kind of _distracting_"

Kalinda stifled a laugh. She enjoyed teasing the FBI agent and she most certainly enjoyed throwing her off her game.

"Good" Kalinda responded flatly

"Good?" Lana huffed "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes" Kalinda grinned

"Well, hey, can you distract me some more this evening? I'll buy you dinner" Lana flirted

"That sounds like blackmail" Kalinda moved her chess piece in this usual game of power play that she engaged in with Lana. She enjoyed it immensely and it was an aspect of her relationship with Lana that she thoroughly enjoyed. Kalinda had never had a partner this fun and challenging. She waited for Lana to make her move.

"I thought you would like to be wined and dined first. But if you'd rather we could skip straight to the sex" Lana responded smoothly and self assured. Check mate.

"So this is a booty call?" Kalinda sighed at Lana's preoccupation with getting in her pants.

"You called me, Kalinda" Lana swivelled around in her chair knowing she had Kalinda right where she wanted her in this conversation.

"I like you, Lana" Kalinda rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. Lana could be such a smart ass sometimes. But Kalinda found it oddly endearing. She must be turning soft she thought mildly disgusted with herself.

"I like you too, Kalinda" Lana lowered her head on the other side of the phone thinking that her statement was a bit of an _under_statement.

"8 o'clock. Tonight. We'll see how much of a smart ass you are" Kalinda growled both threatening and flirting. She knew Lana would find it hard to keep up the pretence as soon as she flicked on the switch. And with that she put the phone back into the depths of her cleavage and walked down the street.

Lana heard the phone go dead. She knew that she would most probably not win the next round. Lana knew that Kalinda enjoyed being played at her own game but not losing at her own game. She knew that Kalinda would be bringing her A-game tonight; a master class in seduction and manipulation. Lana couldn't wait. This is what they did, this was their relationship. They flirted, they manipulated, they power played then they fell in to bed and then came the intimacy that Kalinda was so allergic to. Rinse, repeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Make your move**

Kalinda walked inside the cosy looking Italian bistro. She weaved her way past waiters, waitresses and customers, stopping when she spotted Lana sitting towards the back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

Kalinda had messaged Lana the day before telling her that that she wanted to go for dinner. She also explicitly stated that they had to have a table indoors.

Kalinda walked over to Lana, taking off her jacket as she approached.

"Hey, Kalinda. How are you?" Lana asked eyeing Kalinda up and down. She took a sip of her red wine as she thought about pulling Kalinda's zip on her dress all the way to the bottom.

"I'm well" Kalinda took a seat at the table facing Lana. "You look cute" Kalinda noted that Lana wasn't in her usual FBI power suit and nor was she dressed up. Instead, Lana was looking relatively casual in her jeans and cable knit jumper. The ankle boots were a nice touch she thought.

Lana smirked at Kalinda's compliment. "Thank you….You look cuter". Lana leaned back and put her glass back on the table. Kalinda smiled and rolled her eyes slightly at Lana's cheesy, but sweet response.

"So how's work?" Lana asked opening her menu.

"Good." Kalinda responded not wanting to discuss work.

"Are you sure?" Lana pressed as though she wanted to ask something else.

"What is it?" Kalinda sighed as she immediately realised that Lana either wanted information or was going to give her information.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Kalinda." Lana leaned in towards Kalinda "Things are going to start… _Heating up_".

"That's what you think. I haven't even ordered yet" Kalinda held Lana's eye contact and stared at her intensely.

Lana grinned at Kalinda's put down. The meaner and colder Kalinda was towards her; the more she wanted her. She knew it was just a front, a game that Kalinda loved playing.

"We're going to make our move, Kalinda. Very soon. I warned you about Bishop. It could get ugly" Lana leaned back putting her arm around the back of her chair, still holding Kalinda's stare.

"When?" Kalinda shuffled in her seat. She understand the seriousness of what Lana was saying.

"You know I can't and I won't tell you that" Lana breathed heavily as she swivelled her glass by it's stem.

"You'll tell me later" Kalinda said both teasing and commanding as she looked at her menu once more.

Lana laughed. Kalinda looked up and met Lana's lingering gaze. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. The sexual tension and lust building by the second like a raging inferno.

"So, what do you want…?" Kalinda trailed off, her eyes never leaving Lana.

"You" Lana replied, looking like a lioness ready to pounce.

"…From the menu?" Kalinda finished.

Kalinda and Lana didn't say a word to each other as they meet in the elevator at Lana's apartment after dinner. They didn't even talk once they had reached the door. Lana cleared her throat and unlocked the door letting Kalinda in first.

Kalinda sat down on the sofa, legs crossed facing Lana as she shut the door behind her.

"This isn't just sex" Kalinda said suddenly "I like you, Lana".

"You do?" Lana raised her eyebrows at Kalinda's uncharacteristic confession.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Kalinda enquired, sighing slightly at Lana's question.

"Sometimes it is" Lana walked over towards Kalinda and sat beside her.

"I like you. It's just I don't like intimacy. It makes me feel…..Weak" Kalinda tried her best to explain herself to Lana.

"Weak? Being emotionally available is not a weakness. You've never been _weak_around me and we've been intimate" Lana cocked her head to one side.

"I try to keep my guard up. It slips sometimes, like recently…I've been…" Kalinda stopped herself before she revealed something she wasn't meant to say.

"What is it?" Lana stroked Kalinda's hair out of her face.

"Nothing" Kalinda turned her head to the side to avoid Lana's gaze.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on. You seem different somehow. What's going on with you, Kalinda?" Lana asked her voice full of concerned.

"I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready. Please, Lana, let's just drop this now…." Kalinda said gently trying to smile at Lana.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable" Lana apologised.

Kalinda took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily before turning towards Lana, kissing her passionately. Kalinda cupped Lana's face and pulled away, marvelling at the way her green eyes sparkled in the light shining through the window. Kalinda grabbed at the either side of Lana's collar and pulled her in towards her. She fell back onto the couch taking Lana with her.

"Kkk...aaa..linda" Lana mumbled through the kisses, trying to pull away as Kalinda continued her assault from below on Lana.

"Kalinda?" Lana finally managed to pull away.

"Yes?" Kalinda asked, her irritation at the interruption clearly visible in the darkness of Lana's apartment.

"Are you sure you want this? Last time, you seemed, preoccupied" Lana breathed heavily.

"Yes." Kalinda whispered.

"Yes, you were preoccupied and we'll be interrupted by your damn phone?" Lana joked

"No" Kalinda answered putting her hands on Lana's shoulders.

"Let me see your phone" Lana whispered in an authoritative tone, moving her hand up the side of Kalinda's legs, stopping at the hem of her skirt.

"Why do you always want to see my phone, agent Delaney?" Kalinda smirked moving her hands down Lana's back.

"I want to make sure it's switched off. No interruptions." Lana smiled at Kalinda's teasing.

"Check for yourself" Kalinda whispered in Lana's ear.

"Where do you keep it? I don't think I've ever seen you with a handbag" Lana asked genuinely wondering where on Earth Kalinda kept all of her essential items.

Kalinda looked down and Lana did the same. Their eyes stopping at Kalinda's cleavage.

"Oh" Lana raised an eyebrow.

Kalinda bit her lip as she watched Lana, waiting for her to make her move.

Lana held Kalinda's gaze as she slowly unzipped the top of Kalinda's dress, stopping just before curvature of her bosom was visible. Lana slowly put her hand inside the top of Kalinda's dress between her breasts, eliciting a quiet moan from her. Lana took out the phone and checked it.

"Satisfied?" Kalinda asked, biting her lip.

"Yes" Lana leaned down and continued kissing Kalinda.


End file.
